Secrets Must Be Kept
by BellarkeShipsItself
Summary: ' You ,in my tent, tonight. It's an order. As for now, stop it. Please.'
1. Chapter 1

Secrets must be kept

A Bellarke Prompt

Chapter 1

She was exhausted. Everything and everyone around annoyed her. Obviously it wasn't their day either, but she wasn't thinking about them in the moment. She wanted to think about herself even if it was just for an hour. She needed to get clean. She was feeling disgusting and it wasn't helping her concentrate on the important things such as medical supplies and food. But it was okay, if she wasn't thinking about it for an hour. An hour. That was all she wanted..

He was mad. Furious even. Octavia was behaving like a 5 year old since they captured that dirtbag, the grounder. Why was she defending him? His people killed John ,Diggs and Roma. He had stabbed Finn. It wasn't like Bellamy didn't care about them. In fact he did a lot, and that was worrying him. He had been trying to get an answer from the grounder for 10 days now. Torturing wasn't doing any good, the bastard wouldn't say a word. Bellamy had tried everything. First Octavia and now Clarke. They have been trying to persuade him not to continue with the beating and finally he gave up. After Clarke had dragged him outside the drop ship and whispered something in his ear so no one could hear her.

' You ,in my tent, tonight. It's an order. As for now, stop it. Please.'

He wasn't sure of how to react but it wasn't the time to argue. He decided to listen to her.

Later he went to her tent, being all sarcastically flirtatious. She just rolled her eyes and told him to sit. It was the first normal conversation they've had since the beginning .She asked him about his life in the ark and told him about hers. He felt strange. Asked her what her point was. By the time she had finished her story, he'd understood almost everything. They weren't so different after all. But he still thought she was a princess and she would always be one.

She didn't seem to mind.

He was walking through the woods, trying to clear his mind when his eyes were captured by an interesting view.

It was her. In the lake. She was turned around with her back at him.

He came closer. Just a bit. There was a tree in front of him so he was able to hide behind it.

She was humming. It was different from that song she used for Atom. It was more calming and suddenly her voice was his salvation. He knew he would scare her with his presence then, but something was telling him to go. He didn't even know what he was going to use as an excuse.

'Having a good time, Princess?'He asked walking slowly towards her.

She turned around as fast as she could. Her eyes were wide but the minute she saw him they closed in relief.

'What are you doing here, Bellamy? '

'Just checking on you, that's all.'

'Bellamy, I really wanted a single hour to myself. Would it be okay for you to leave me alone, please.'

The desperation in her voice was obvious but it wasn't safe for her to be here much as he wanted to leave her rest for a bit , he just couldn't.

'Look, I'm sorry I will have to ignore that comment, but let me present at your attention ,the grounder territory. 'His voice was full of sarcasm. 'Why did you choose this place exactly?'

'Wanted to get away for a while. You're ruining everything.' She was trying to get him out of there but seeing as he wasn't intending to go away she just dived into the water again. It was so peaceful under the surface. As if no one could get to her. Touch or hurt her. It was a moment of peace that was soon to be ruined again. She felt a hand grabbing her by the waist and before she knew she was dragged on the surface.

'Seriously, are you that dumb?'It was him, of course.

'What the hell are you doing ?It's not even deep! Why do you have to-'But she was cut off.

'Ruin everything? Yeah, I've heard that before, ya' know? The thing is ,I don't care if I'm ruining a moment or something else. This is not the place to relax, Princess. You take your guard down, you're a goner.'

'That wouldn't be such a loss for you, so why do you care?'She asked not realizing that she had just pushed a button there.

His gaze went from her eyes to the sky and back to her again.

'Why would I care , really..' He was fighting himself. He was struggling not to scream at her and she saw it. The look that could actually tell her when he was sincere. When he cared. It was the same look he gave her when he told her Octavia was missing. It was the same look from the day Finn was stabbed. The look of desperation. He wasn't kidding. She didn't want to test him but she was pretty damaged too, and decided to continue her relaxation , if she could still call it a relaxation.

'Look, Bellamy I'll be fine. I'm so tired of everyone in the camp. Always hurting themselves. Always shouting and yelling and never stopping, not even for one stupid second. I want silence ,okay?' She told him whispering. 'You can stay if you want, but just don't talk. I need an hour, that's all. I know you can understand me…Against the odds, I know deep down you understand.'

He looked at her for one last moment before turning to get out of the water.

'I didn't say get out of the water. 'She commented.

He just smirked and got out anyway.

'Will be waiting near. An hour, that's all you get. '

'Ay ay ,Captain. 'She smiled weakly before returning to her paradise.

The hour had passed and Clarke knew Bellamy would be there soon. She didn't want to leave. It was the best feeling ever. And she swore she would do it again the next time she get the chance.

'Clarke?'She heard him.

'Yes, I'm coming. 'She said hoping that he would just return to the camp.

'If you think I'll just return back to camp, you're deceiving yourself. Sorry Princess, time's up.'

She shouldn't be doing this but he's annoying.

'You really don't take your time to loosen up a bit, do you?'

'I have my own ways of resting.'

'Do they include a girl or two and a tent?'

'You jealous, Brave one?'He smirked at her briefly.

'No, Bellamy, don't get your hopes up. I mean really take it easy, being alone and just clear your mind of every single bullshit that's been in it for months.'

'I don't do it.'

'Why?'She was intrigued.

'It's not the time, Clarke ,come on. Just get out of the water. 'She was bothering him in a way he couldn't possibly describe.

'Just tell me. I'm not getting out until you tell me. 'Great. Now she was acting childish. As if Octavia wasn't enough for him to deal with.

'You're pushing my buttons, Princess, this isn't good. 'He knew she was playing with him. But when she raised and the water's level reached her stomach he was startled. He couldn't help but notice her curves. She was beautiful indeed. Not that he hadn't noticed before, but, with all this post-apocalyptic situation he didn't have time to check out his nemesis in the camp. Although he wasn't sure that they were still rivals. They had started to learn how to work together and it was pretty surprising for all the people in the camp that their teamwork was making a progress and they made a pretty good damn team. Of course, that, when they actually wanted. Which was..let's say, occasionally.

'Bellamy!'She had been talking. Perfect.

'What!?'

'I asked you a question, answer me.'

That's when he decided he would just do the thing he was planning from the beginning. He was going to drag her out of the fucking water and nothing was going prevent him from doing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He took his boots off along with his jacket and shirt. Clarke was beginning to feel awkward and he had to admit that he didn't mind. He was already feeling her eyes on him. And more specifically on his body. It didn't bother him, but obviously it was bothering her because when he tried to make eye contact she turned her head to the other side.

'Come on ,Princess. Not the time to be shy.' His smirk was big enough to make Clarke mentally slap herself.

'Yeah, right. What is this now?'She asked him.

'I'm confused, what is what now?'

Yes, it was time to mentally kick herself. Even she hadn't understood her own question.

'I_ mean_' She started 'Why did you decide to join me? You realized people were running away from you because of the smell?' She laughed.

'Yes, well ,they sent me to you ,so ..they know worse.' He said, sticking out his tongue at her.

She actually laughed again.

'You really have relaxed a bit. 'He commented

'What?'She asked not understanding.

'Well, you laughed two times since I came the second time. Now, I know it's not because of my good sense of humor. I can see it in your eyes. They look peaceful.'

She looked at him..okay ,maybe stared for a few moments, but who counts. There was something so friendly, so calm and inviting coming from him, that she actually got scared for a second.

'Do you need anything?' Clarke switched to business mode again even though it cost her more than she expected.

'Oh, I want a lot of things ,Princess. I just don't think you're the one to do them for me.'

'_For_ you or _to_ you?'Clarke asked sarcastically.

'_Both _'He answered with a wink.

'Seriously Bellamy, if you're looking for something like that, I'm not you're girl. Don't try anything.'

Was she actually afraid of him? He couldn't tell exactly. But if she actually felt intimidated, meant his plan was working _Oh So Well_.

'Now now, you're not backing off ,right ? I mean, you know _this _is complicated, no? This..thing..between us.' With each word he was closing the distance between them.

'Bellamy, stop it. It's not funny.' She was intimidated indeed. He had to admit he enjoyed torturing her like that.

'I just don't understand why you're resisting it. Just dive…_IN!_' And with this last word he was close enough to catch her and wrap his hands around her waist.

She didn't scream but her eyes closed immediately under his touch.

'Now ,Princess..I _**will **_get you out of the water.' He said calmly with a big smirk on his face.

It took her a moment to realize what was actually going on. _He was making all this up._

She took a deep breath and …started hitting him with her fists.

'YOU BASTARD, HOW THE HELL COULD YOU!SON OF A-'

'Relax ,Princess! I knew you wouldn't get out of the water just yet so I had to be creative. You helped.' He tried to explain it to her.

She had buried her head in his chest. Not moving. _Could have he possibly scared her for real?_

'Hey, Princes, hey…Come on, you know I'd never do such thing. What do you think I am, and animal…?

Well if he didn't feel like a pig before, he certainly did now.

'Clarke..'His hands were still wrapped around her when one of them moved to her back and slowly started caressing it.

'I didn't mean to, okay?' _I'm definitely the worst pig, damn.. _He wanted to mentally kick himself in the ass as impossible as it sounded.

'Hey, stop it' He said again when he noticed her shaking.

She didn't stop. In fact the shaking increased. And when Bellamy ready to drown himself for feeling stupidly stupid he hear a weak laugh that actually started to increase.

_She was laughing…_

'What the hell, Clarke!'He yelled and she started laughing even harder.

'You don't get to joke with me without being punished after that..'She said still trying to steady her breathing.

'Oh really, now?' He asked her in a low voice.

'Oh, really.' She confirmed

That's when she realized she was still in his arms. Immediately started struggling to escape but no luck this time. He brought her closer so their noses were touching.

She felt warm. Very warm. She wasn't supposed to feel like that. Why was she feeling like that!?

She was obviously going crazy, her mind yelling at her to struggle , but she had given up already.

'_This_..is what you get' He whispered in her ear slowly 'for teasing me, Princess'

End of Chapter 2

'


	3. Craving Your Attention

Chapter 3

Craving your attention

She felt weak. Her whole body shuddered under his breath. One of his hands slowly reached her neck. She could feel energy rushing through her body as his fingers gently tickled her skin, making it prick. He was well aware of what this has been doing to her and he had no intention on stopping any time soon. The other hand was still wrapped around her waist tightly .Making her let out a breath after every pull he would make. She wasn't close enough. She would never be close enough until she was his. But he knew that this was unlikely to happen soon because of her feelings for the spacewalker. However , for now, she didn't seem to think about Finn. All her attention was Bellamy's.

'What..what are you doing, Bellamy?'She tried to steady her voice but after a second it cracked. She cursed herself mentally.

His smirk grew a bit wider. 'Can't trust your own voice anymore ,huh, Princess?' He kept tickling the skin of her neck. Her head rested on his shoulder. Why was she so helpless? Did she really want to be used like that? As a toy. She couldn't find the strength to get away. He was giving her energy and then slowly sucking it away ,leaving her wanting more. More of him.

She was about to say something when his lips found its way to the spot behind her ear. 'Were you about so say something?'He was teasing her , slowly making her sink into him.

She was melting. Her mind was no longer active. Her heart was pounding .Her hands were dropped to her sides. That changed when she gradually tugged on his hair to make him stop. He took this as an invite and soon his mouth was covering hers.

She let out a gasp but he didn't give her the chance to take another breath. He captured her lips again, this time in a more aggressive way. Both his hands cupped her face, one of them going to the back of her head. She then buried hers in his hair, pulling it slowly.

She was losing it. She knew she had to stop this. He wasn't good for her. Why was her body resisting to back off?

'Bellamy, you need to stop.. I'm not…'He was leaving traces of kisses down her jaw line now. 'You seriously..need to stop…'Her voice was better now. He stopped and looked at her. Still holding her by the neck. Gently caressing her cheek with his finger.

'I will let go of you, Princess.' He assured her. 'I only have one question?'

'What?'She had gained powers again. Finally could speak.

'Are you..'He slowly put his hands on her hips. 'finally' He breathed lifting her placing her legs around his waist. 'Getting' Pushing a bit more against her, making her breath out again. 'Out of the water?'

It had struck her like a lightning. She couldn't take it anymore. Her smile widened and soon she was laughing again. He smiled at her .

She knew it. He wouldn't do anything if she didn't want it. Especially to take advantage of her in a situation like this. Well, he would have , if she hadn't said no.

He really cared. She saw it in his eyes.

'You're an idiot.' She commented when she finally stopped laughing.

'And you're laughing.' He said back pointing at her.

She hesitantly looked away.

'Are you, or should I take you to round 2? I won't be stopping next time ,Princess' His eyes were daring. And she almost gave in.

'Why, won't be able to contain the emotion?' She was the one sticking her tongue out at him this time.

'Careful, you weren't able to say my name minutes ago. You don't want me to make you scream it, do you?'His voice was low and raspy.

'No.' She said. 'Maybe some other time.' She responded after splashing water at him and getting out of the water.

He knew then and there that she didn't belong to Finn anymore.

She was all his.

It would be their secret. Something theirs. Only.

And secrets must be kept.

Especially the sweet ones.

'


End file.
